kennyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny Jones Quotes
Kenny Jones is widely known to have clever quotes at any given moment. Philosophical Quotes : "There is no such thing as good nor evil, only conflict. Conflict comes from a misunderstanding, for one can only know what they've lived." : "Should the love of your life really be the person who makes your heart beat race? Or should it be the person your heart can relax around?" : "What is religion without faith? Nothing. What is faith without religion? Something great." : "The goal in life isn't fame, glory, nor gold. The goal in life is finding happiness in yourself." : "Many protest that drugs such as marijuana don't do any harm, but how can that be possible when they destroy the most precious resource one has? Time." : "If life is like a box of chocolates, I'm allergic to life." : "Smell that smell? No, it's not the smell of victory, nor the smell of defeat, it's the smell of an agreement." : "Life isn't about winning or losing, it's about proving to yourself that you are who you want to be." : "You know what my favorite part of the world is? The beauty of the realization that you perceive the world in any way you want and the only one who controls it is you. Isn't it great to know that you control your own reality?" : "Absolute power doesn't corrupt absolutely; if that was true then George Washington would've accepted the position as King years ago." : "Smell that? You smell roses. If you don't smell anything, imagine smelling roses. If you smell them, then you're creative." : "When I die, I want the world to celebrate my life instead of mourn my death, because if my only goal in life is to make people happy... I wouldn't want my death to kill all I've lived to do." : "Love is beautiful, I think sometimes people forget that. Love is created by two people and kept alive by two people. If people were reminded of this during divorce court, I don't think it would end in seperation." : "It's amazing the power one deep breath can give when anger is rushing in the veins of hate." : "Why does every religion say the world is horrible? Personally, I'm enjoying it, maybe that's the difference between an Angelist and any other religious believer?" : "The best way to help someone who is crying is to make them laugh. The best way to make someone laugh is to bring them back to their childhood by acting like a kid." : "Grades don't represent how smart someone is, they represent how much work the person is willing to put forth. It might not be fair, but it is equal." : "Isn't it great to know that the worst thing that can happen when you try something is you fail? Failure isn't even that bad, you can always try again." : "How much you know doesn't show your intelligence, how much you understand does." Gaming Quotes : "It's been a long day, we have fully broken armor, what is one to do? Raid crossroads." : "Decomposed boots are the real threat during warfare." : "Shouldn't have thrown that grenade..." : "Hello World --Pew--"